Sleeping Beauty
by Han Sun Hyeon
Summary: Ketika sang Pangeran bertemu dengan Putri tidurnya. Akankah mereka bahagia?
1. Chapter 1 (03-15 01:28:34)

Pemuda bersurai Blonde itu masih tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya. Meringkuk diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Tak peduli pagi sudah menyapanya beserta Matahari yang sudah menyambutnya.

 _Ceklek!_

"Jimin?" Wanita paruh baya itu masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju ke arah ranjang putranya. Tangannya menggoyang pelan lengan anaknya. Tapi si anak tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jimin-ah, kapan bangun? Tidak rindukah kamu pada latihan menarimu? Temanmu? Dan ... Orang tuamu ini?" Tanya si wanita lirih. Lantas dia duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya.

Tangannya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jimin. Sesekali merapikan poninya dan merapikan selimutnya. Wanita itu menangis diam. Masih tidak percaya pada nasib malang anaknya. Anak bungsunya.

"Eomma?"

"Ah Chanyeol. Maaf ibu lupa membuatkanmu sarapan. Ibu terlalu asik dengan Jiminnie. Ja! Ibu buatkan kau sarapan ya?" Segera setelahnya sang Ibu melesat keluar kamar Jimin dan pergi menuju dapur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki kamar bernuansa biru kalem itu. Dia menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Huft~ Jiminnie. Hyung kuliah dulu ya? Sore nanti Hyung pulang, Hyung bawakan kue Mochi mau?" Tanyanya. Tapi yang diajak bicara masih tertidur tenang dengan nafas teratur.

"Baiklah, Hyung anggap iya untuk jawabannya. Kalau tidak ada kue Mochi, Hyung belikan soda ya." Ujarnya.

Sebelum keluar kamar, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Membuat si empunya mengecap pelan tak suka lalu semakin meringkukkan dirinya.

"Oh ya, Jiminnie, Hosiki bilang dia rindu berangkat sekolah bersamamu." Setelah mengatakan titipan pesan dari teman sekolahnya dia segera keluar dari kamar adik kesayangannya itu.

Park Jimin, putra bungsu keluarga Park, yang nasibnya tidak sebagus orang kebanyakan. Dimana dia menderita Sindrom Kleine-Levine yang menyebabkan dirinya tertidur dalam jangka masa yang panjang.

 **Tittle : Sleeping Beauty**

 _Ketika sang Pangeran bertemu dengan Putri tidurnya. Akankah mereka bahagia?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tadi itu seru sekali!!"

Sekelompok pemuda itu keluar dari bioskop dengan perasaan senang setelah memacu adrenalin mereka dengan film horor.

Ralat. Tidak semua menyukainya.

"Lihat. Jungkook pias sekali wajahnya." Sang tertua mengejek. Jungkook yang notabene paling muda disana berdecih.

"Kalian tidak seru!! Bermain visual dengan wajah-wajah abstrak seperti itu. Lihat saja akan kuseret kalian naik Bungee Jumping."

"Awww. Aku takut." Yang lain malah meledeknya. Serius, dibandingkan dengan apapun, Jungkook lebih suka dengan adrenalin mac Rollercoaster atau Bungee Jumping daripada nonton film horor saat malam hari.

"Dadah Jungkook. Hati-hati kau bertemu dengan hantu lelaki penasaran itu." Taehyung meledeknya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"A-Aku tidak takut!" Bantah Jungkook. Dia langsung menaiki mobilnya dan berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Cih, tidak ada hantu didunia ini. Aku tidak takut!" Jungkook menyemangati dirinya. Lampu lalu lintas gantung berubah merah.

Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya sambil bergumam lagu barunya. Jalanan sepi saat ini. Dan Jungkook baru sadar itu. "Sialan. Aku pulang larut."

Baru selesai mengumpat, mata elang Jungkook melihat sesuatu. Ah... tidak. Matanya melihat sesosok lelaki berpakaian putih, berambut Orange terang dan berwajah pucat.

 _Deg.._ _._ Jungkook mulai menangkupkan tangannya dan berdo'a. _Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati dengan mata yang hilang seperti di film-film. Tolong aku._ Do'a Jungkook.

Lama berdo'a Jungkook membuka sebelah matanya yang tertutup. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap balik Jungkook. Lantas dia kembali berjalan sambil melompat-lompat di jalan penyebrangan.

"Loh?" Jungkook yang penasaran (setelah rasa takutnya hilang) mengikuti pemuda itu dengan mobilnya.

Dan itu mengantarkannya sampai sebuah taman bermain. "What the heck!" Jungkook mengumpat lagi.

"Mana ada orang yang main tengah malam begini? Apa dia orang hilang?" Jungkook menatapnya dari dalam mobil. Lelaki itu bermain ayunan dengan riangnya. Tertawa dan celoteh senang.

"Kita lihat sampai berapa lama dia tahan disini."

*2 Jam kemudian*

"Fuck! Kenapa aku malah menunggunya begini? Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi... aaargh!!"

Jungkook keluar mobilnya dan menghampirinya. "Kau. Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi dan kamu masih bermain?"

Pemuda manis itu berkedip.

"Ahjussi siapa?" Dengan suara lembutnya, pemuda itu bertanya sambil mendanga dengan wajah polosnya.

 _WHAT THE HECK AKU BUKAN AHJUSSI! --Jungkook_

TBC


End file.
